Snowy love
by Andra-ggfan
Summary: Could her sudden craving for chocolate have anything to do with the snow outside? And what's so important that it can't wait until they're back inside? Literati fluff.One-shot.


**Just some Literati fluff. Because I miss snow and I'm probably not going to see it again anytime soon. And because why not? There's no real timeline other then the fact that it's set after the 7th season, Jess and Rory are dating and they haven't yet said "I love you.". Enjoy.**

**Also, I am looking for a BETA for another story(I'm just going to talk about this now for a bit so if you're not interested, you can just skip straight to the story). I'd prefer a Lit fan, with experience as a BETA. I'm mostly looking for someone to correct any British versions of words that escape my spell checker, as well as look my stories over for grammar and odd sentences(I write at night a lot and sometimes things only make sense in my head), as well as curve my rather odd love for commas in inappropriate places. If I could also bounce ideas it would absolutely ideal. So, if you're interested drop me a PM or say something in a review. Cheers, guys and, once again, enjoy.**

* * *

He was laying in bed, reading. He knew she was looking at him. She had her book open as well but he could see her, with the corner of his eye, staring at him. He knew just what she wanted but he was waiting for her to actually say it.

Finally, after 10 minutes of staring, she put her book down and moved closer to him, kissing his cheek.

"Jess, I want chocolate."

"Huh." Ok, not exactly what he was expecting. "Is that your new code-word for...?" He trailed off, smirking while she looked at him in shock, blushing furiously. When she could react again, she smacked him as hard as she could.

"No, you jerk! That's my code-word for I want chocolate."

"You abuse me and then want me to get out of bed, walk all the way to the kitchen and then back, bringing you something that you won't even share with me?"

"No..." She replied, sheepishly looking down at her hands. "I want you to come with me to the store because I am all out of chocolate."

Now her plan was clear to him. He put his book down, sighing heavily.

"And I suspect this sudden want of yours has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that it's snowing outside?"

Rory just smiled at him, kissing him softly.

"What do you say?"

"I say you're already dragging me to Stars Hollow this weekend, and you will get to go walk in the snow with your mother all you want while I'm stuck making small talk with Luke, then, when she has to go to work, I'll have to go for a walk with you to see the town, even though it looks exactly the same, only whiter and colder. This walk will involve a lot of staring by the various townspeople with nothing better to do and possibly culminate with a visit to Liz. And I have to behave through all that just for you to leave in the middle of the night, waking me up in the process. To walk in the stupid snow again."

"So that's a 'no'?" Her bottom lip was starting to form the way to well known to him pout, and her eyes were telling him of endless possibilities of torture.

"That's a 'can I at least put a coat on'?"

"Yay!" Rory squealed excitedly and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You will pay!" He threatened her.

Rory leaned closer to him and whispered "I know." in his ear, flicking her tongue quickly around his earlobe.

Jess turned around and cupped her face with his hand, pulling her in for a kiss. "You're the devil, you know that, right?" He wondered if her ability to go from sweet and innocent to seductress in the blink of an eye would ever cease to amaze him.

She just smiled at him, kissing him again before getting out of bed and dragging him to his feet. Rory threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater over her, or rather his, t-shirt and waited for him to get dressed as well.

A few minutes later, they were walking down the street. The snow was falling in dense waves around them and she was cuddling closer to him, trying to keep both of them warm.

"It's so pretty, isn't it?"

"It's cold."

She swatted his arm playfully and let go, running a few steps ahead of him. Jess watched her dance to a song playing just for her in the snow, spinning in circles and digging her hands in every fresh pile of snow she could find. On cars, mailboxes, even trash cans...she would pick up the snow with her gloved hands and make snowballs, throwing them in random directions.

"You hands are going to freeze and fall off. Those gloves aren't that thick."

"They're fine." She protested but he hurried his steps and caught up with her, tapping her on the shoulder to stop her.

"Here." He said, handing her his own gloves and shoving his hands deep in his pockets. "These will stop the frostbite."

Rory looked at him, a couple of snowflakes caught on her eyelashes.

"But now your hands will be cold."

"Pockets. I'll be fine."

"Thank you." She stepped closer to him and her cold lips met his, stopping them both in the middle of the sidewalk, with the snow still falling around them. "You're amazing." She whispered through the kiss and he just smiled, wishing he could pull his hand out and hold hers without freezing.

"And you have 30 more feet to play in the snow before we reach the store." He said, smirking, as soon as she moved away from him.

"Way to ruin the moment."

"Just a friendly reminder that I would actually like to get back home soon. Preferably before I become a snowman."

"A really cute snowman."

"It's not going to work."

"Damn." She cursed smiling and started spinning again, trying to catch a flake with her tongue.

They walked some more, until they reached the store. Jess took his hand out of his pocket and reached out, stopping her from her play.

"Chocolate and then home."

"I'll just wait outside."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not leaving you outside, all alone, in the middle of the night."

Rory smiled and put her arm through his.

"Overprotective."

"Dead if anything happens to you." He replied, kissing her temple and pushing the door to the store open. Some time later, they were walking back home, the precious chocolate hidden in one of his coat pockets. She was walking by his side, tired from the run and the usual chores of the day.

"So, when did you become this big a fan of snow? Wasn't Lorelai the one that used to drag you out every time?"

"Yeah...but now it just reminds me of her. And of being a kid, I guess."

"You're going to see her in a couple of days and you'll get to play all you want, ok?"

She just nodded excitedly and hurried her steps, the cold finally getting to her. Jess walked next to her, looking at her face, lit up by random smiles when a stronger whirl would come near them or they'd walk by a snowman.

When they got to the building he started opening the front door for her but she stood there, looking at him.

"Jess, I need to tell you something."

He let the door close again and turned around to face her.

"Can't this wait till we're inside?"

"If I don't tell you now, I'll loose my nerve."

"What is is?" He asked her, taking a couple of steps until he was standing right in front of her.

Rory took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes, smiling. "I think I love you."

Almost instinctively and forgetting about the cold, his hands reached out and cupped her face, crushing his mouth to hers, his warm breath tickling her face. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, smiling because of her intoxicating smile, and because of the snow, and because of just how perfect the world was at that very moment.

"Huh..." He took a deep breath and kissed her again. "...I think I love you too."


End file.
